


Little  Things

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Sehun acreditava no amor, e tudo que queria era viver um romance como o que lia nos livros. Mas também acreditava que isso nunca aconteceria com ele, até conhecer Zitao. Será que a sua insegurança poderia ser domada a ponto de lhe permitir vivenciar a felicidade?





	Little  Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/gifts).

> Oi amores, já voltei trazendo outra oneshot.  
Espero que vocês gostem!  
Foi betada pelo docinho de coco que é a Dulce Veiga(que inclusive fez a sinopse também) e capa foi feita pela talentosíssima Bomma
> 
> Para Talia, que atura meu surtos e dramas TODOS os dias.

A ideia de ter um companheiro nunca havia sido uma possibilidade real para Sehun, mas não porque ele não acreditasse no amor. Sehun acreditava até demais. Para ele o amor estava em todos os lugares e principalmente nos longos romances que lia, aqueles amores que sobreviviam a tudo e todos. O problema era achar algo assim para ele.

Só pensar em se envolver com alguém causava calafrios nele, sempre causou. As pessoas no geral só queriam ser agradadas – de certa forma Sehun também. Encontro após encontro ele se via cada vez mais decepcionado, sexo era sempre mais importante do que uma longa conversa ou do que segurar as mãos debaixo das estrelas. Sehun sempre sonhou em viver um romance digno de Jane Austen.

Pareceu uma piada quando Zitao apareceu em sua vida, a pele olivada que contrastava com a sua pálida, a risada escandalosa e o jeito infantil de ver o mundo. Sehun não sabia que uma pessoa poderia ser a síntese do que é amor.

Eles se conheceram numa tarde de outono, Sehun mau humorado por ter que limpar o pátio do spa em que trabalhava, pela milésima vez devido às folhas que caíam insistentemente. Zitao era um massagista contratado especialmente pela dona do local, que conhecia suas habilidades esplendorosas, enquanto Sehun cuidava do jardim do centro de estética para cobrir os custos extras da faculdade.

Ele estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho quando o perfume cítrico que Zitao usava preencheu seu olfato. O cheiro era diferente do seu próprio perfume, que era facilmente confundido com uma fragrância de bebê. Por dias aquele cheiro ficou marcado em seu nariz. 

A primeira interação havia sido só uma troca de olhares, um elogio sobre o bom trabalho que Sehun fazia cuidando dos jardins, mas foi o suficiente para que ele sorrisse por dias.

Sehun se viu cada vez mais encantado por Zitao e suas roupas extravagantes e orelhas cheias de brincos. O moreno estava sempre por perto, e Sehun não conseguia não olhar para ele.

Dormir depois de passar o dia com Zitao, mesmo que indiretamente, era o suficiente para Sehun sorrir e ter sonhos doces. Quando Zitao o chamou para jantar depois de uns meses, Sehun não encontrou motivos para negar o convite, mesmo que no fundo sentisse o medo de ser como todos os outros encontros, e acabasse com toda a mágica que vivenciava quando via o outro homem.

— Zitao me levou para jantar ontem – Sehun segredou para Junmyeon, o irmão mais velho com quem dividia o apartamento. 

– Como foi? – Junmyeon perguntou tirando os olhos da novela, esperando que Sehun estivesse triste como sempre acontecia depois desses encontros.

— A gente não se beijou.

— Então foi ruim?

— Não, foi perfeito – Sehun suspirou sonhador, antes de derreter no sofá ao lado do irmão.

E tinha sido mesmo, o clima pro beijo não aconteceu no meio de todas as conversas e sorrisos que trocaram, mas o coração de Sehun bateu mais forte quando Zitao segurou sua mão suada enquanto caminhavam pela praça no fim da noite.

Fora o primeiro encontro em que Sehun sentiu que podia ser ele mesmo. 

O tempo só deixou o sentimento mais forte, Sehun se sentia como um adolescente corado e atrapalhado ao redor de Zitao, que não deixava passar, sempre implicando com seu nervosismo.

O primeiro beijo tinha vindo numa tarde de inverno, estava frio naquele dia e Sehun sabia como Zitao gostava de chocolate quente, e o chamou para ir na cafeteria antes do expediente. Quando ambos saíram do calor do estabelecimento se encolhendo devido à mudança brusca de temperatura., Sehun se aproximou envolvendo o outro em seus braços. Os dois andaram assim por boa parte do percurso, até que a chuva os pegou de surpresa, fazendo ambos correrem para debaixo da marquise de uma loja.

Eles se olharam, sorrindo. O riso borbulhou do estômago de Sehun, e ele apertou o braço de Zitao, que o acompanhou. Em momento nenhum eles pararam de se olhar. Sehun deixou um suspiro sair por seus lábios, o que atraiu a atenção de Zitao, que levou a mão suavemente até o seu rosto, e roçou os lábios numa carícia delicada. As borboletas faziam cócegas no fundo da barriga de Sehun, nunca nenhum beijo o tinha deixado tão perto do paraíso.

Zitao tinha gosto de chocolate quente e amor. Provavelmente era o sabor favorito de Sehun no mundo inteiro. Sehun poderia se perder em Zitao para sempre.

Para provar seu ponto, Sehun colou as bocas num beijo entusiasmado quando Zitao fez menção de se separar.

♡

Cinco verões depois, Sehun e Zitao moravam juntos, num pequeno apartamento que era perfeito para os dois. Sehun definitivamente nunca estivera tão feliz, pois mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo o namorado ainda o fazia ficar nas nuvens com a menor das coisas. Ele gostava de acreditar que fazia o mesmo por Zitao.

O café da manhã que tomavam juntos era parte da rotina, e mesmo que Sehun não fosse uma pessoa muito matutina, sempre levantava e se arrastava até a cozinha. O jeito que Zitao acariciava sua bochecha e o olhava, deixava Sehun um pouco menos ranzinza. Ver Zitao nas primeiras horas da manhã fazia o dia ficar mais fácil.

Não era como se tudo fosse perfeito, Sehun ainda deixaria a cama uma bagunça e Zitao espalharia roupas pelo apartamento. Eles iriam brigar pela última colherada do sorvete ou pelo controle da televisão. Mas no final estariam vendo a mesma série brega que Zitao amava, abraçadinhos no sofá de segunda mão.

A vida era assim, e Sehun não poderia deixar de se sentir mais feliz.

Até que numa tarde de terça-feira ridiculamente ensolarada, Sehun havia chegado mais cedo do trabalho. Zitao estava em casa, era sabido. Sehun não era uma pessoa de passos pesados, então tirar os sapatos e deslizar sobre o piso de madeira, não era tarefa difícil.

Sehun precisava desesperadamente de um banho, ele não trabalhava mais no spa, entretanto o calor do verão o castigava. O quarto estava vazio quando passou pelo cômodo, mas ele não se preocupou com isso pensando apenas na água que abraçaria todo seu corpo.

O suspiro baixo foi captado por Sehun assim que passou pela porta do banheiro. Seu corpo travou por um momento, antes de virar o pescoço lentamente na direção do ruído. Zitao estava sentado na tampa do vaso, os olhos apertadinhos em prazer. Sehun sentiu o rosto esquentar com a visão, mas antes que pudesse sair, Zitao abriu os olhos, se sobressaltando, e logo em seguida se encolhendo.

— Desculpa! – Os dois murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

Sehun correu para fora do banheiro, o coração saía pela boca e Tao o seguiu pouco tempo depois, mas o constrangimento permaneceu neles. Não era como se em todo aquele tempo juntos, eles nunca tivessem se visto nus. 

Era normal.

Sehun era um fã entusiasmado quando se tratava dos banhos que tomavam juntos. Zitao massageava cada cantinho de Sehun, e ele ficava super relaxado enchendo o moreno de beijos, e ficavam abraçados até que a água esfriasse. Às vezes Zitao ficava com o pau muito duro, mas ele sabia dos limites de Sehun e respeitava imensamente..

Era normal.

Tinha dias que Sehun acordava com uma ereção, mas Zitao nunca o olhava estranho. Na maioria das vezes ele faria alguma piada e beijaria a testa de Sehun antes de se afastar. Dificilmente Sehun resolveria o problema se masturbando, era raro conseguir manter o foco, ou mínimo interesse. Sehun não via sentido em bater uma punheta, sexo em geral, sendo mais específico.

Também era normal.

Entretanto Sehun não conseguia parar de se sentir constrangido, precisou de alguns dias até que tudo voltasse à normalidade. Exceto que não voltou, Zitao não o recebia mais com beijos longos, mesmo que estivesse lá.

Sehun se sentia sozinho, sentia falta dos beijos do namorado, dos momentos em que estavam completamente grudados. Não era como se Zitao tivesse desaparecido, ele ainda estava lá com seus dedos que passeavam nos cabelos negros de Sehun ou quando arrastava Sehun em uma loja atrás de outra para que renovassem o guarda-roupa.. Zitao era o mesmo, mas ainda que estivesse perto Sehun o sentia distante.

E isso enchia a cabeça de Sehun de dúvidas. Todas sem nenhuma conclusão. Na verdade existia uma, que ele evitava pensar. Era meio esperado, claro. Sehun no fundo sabia que não havia como ele, logo ele, ter um amor que sempre sonhara.

Havia durado muito mais do que o esperado, sempre seria grato por isso, mas era óbvio que chegaria ao fim. Sehun estava tentando segurar as lágrimas dentro do almoxarifado da pequena editora na qual trabalhava, mas aqueles pensamentos não o deixavam.

Zitao havia perdido o interesse e não tinha coragem de terminar com ele!

Ele teria que ser adulto e tratar aquele assunto como alguém da sua idade. Sentaria de frente para Zitao, assim que chegasse em casa, e diria tudo o que precisava. Provavelmente Junmyeon não iria se importar que ficasse em sua casa por um tempo, porque Sehun dificilmente conseguiria morar sozinho com o seu salário.

Pensar sobre o assunto era diferente de fazer, principalmente quando chegara em casa e dera de cara com Zitao, que usava uma camiseta enorme de alguma banda inglesa, que ele não conhecia, e fazia sua rotina de beleza. Sehun não conseguiu encontrar em qualquer lugar dentro de si forças para dizer a Zitao que seguisse em frente. Não quando o namorado parecia bonito demais relaxando em casa.

Zitao sorriu para ele, e Sehun correu para a cozinha já sentindo o coração acelerar. Podia ouvir Zitao o chamar de fofo na sala, e suspirou enquanto tomava um copo de água. Poderia aproveitar só por mais aquele diazinho, Sehun concluiu enquanto começava a preparar o jantar, qualquer coisa que mantivesse aqueles pensamentos longe.

Ser um pouquinho egoísta não ia machucar tanto. Sehun repetiu essa frase a si mesmo por várias noites enquanto chorava nos braços de um muito adormecido Zitao.

Claro, o problema ainda estava lá, Sehun via como ninguém, o jeito como Zitao estava sempre no celular, ou falando dos amigos do trabalho, com muito mais interesse nas novidades do que em Sehun, que sempre estava ali. Ele provavelmente já tinha outro e só aproveitava Sehun para ter alguém com quem dividir as contas!

Sehun não via outra explicação válida para o tratamento distante que vinha recebendo desde aquela fatídica tarde no banheiro.

— Amor, o que acha de irmos na festa da empresa hoje a noite? – Zitao falou abraçando Sehun, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se com o toque repentino.

_ Amor… _ O apelido soava amargo nos ouvidos de Sehun, como uma piada de mau gosto.

Sehun suspirou, o estômago gelando com a possibilidade de ver a pessoa com quem Zitao estava conversando. Não queria ir, mas Sehun também não tinha uma desculpa para ficar enterrado na própria miséria.

Aquela confusão de pensamentos embaralhados na cabeça de Sehun só fazia o aperto em seu peito aumentar. Amar não deveria doer tanto.

— Tá tudo bem? – Zitao perguntou girando o corpo de Sehun para olhar melhor o namorado depois do silêncio prolongado.

Sehun concordou, mas seus olhos fugiam dos de Zitao, preferindo encarar o tecido vibrante da camiseta que ele usava.

Zitao segurou suavemente o queixo de Sehun chamando a atenção do namorado, fazendo o confronto inevitável. O olhar acusatório de Zitao, analisando cada expressão dele sem perder nada, foi o suficiente para Sehun deixar as lágrimas virem aos olhos, tornando impossível esconder o que sentia.

— Sehun, o que está acontecendo? – A voz de Zitao estava embargada, o desespero de Sehun refletindo nele.

Zitao não gostava de ver o olhar ferido do namorado. Sehun era vibrante, desafiador. Normalmente Sehun não fugia de confrontos, Zitao às vezes chegava à conclusão que Sehun gostava de um pouco de caos. Mas a pessoa que ele encarava era só uma casca do namorado que conhecia tão bem. 

— Dói te amar tanto assim, se você vai me deixar – Sehun desabafou, deixando as lágrimas caírem, sem se importar em se envergonhar na frente do moreno.

Sehun não era de chorar fácil, diferente de Zitao, e isso o assustava. Como ele machucara Sehun a ponto de fazê-lo chorar?

Zitao o abraçou gentilmente e o deixou chorar, acariciando os macios fios negros do seu cabelo. Ele queria poder tirar toda a dor do mundo de Sehun, mas era a causa das lágrimas do homem que amava.

Era como se estivesse falhando em amar, transformando a história deles em pó.

Zitao queria transmitir todo o amor que podia, queria envolver Sehun em um manto de carinho e cuidado para que nada de ruim pudesse o alcançar.

— Como eu poderia deixar quem faz minha vida ainda melhor? – Zitao falou assim que Sehun parou de chorar, mesmo que estremecesse levemente de tempos em tempos.

Sehun olhou Zitao, descrente do que ouvia, não conseguindo acreditar nas palavras que foram ditas, mas Zitao não desistiu, continuou dizendo o quanto o amava, enquanto depositava beijos pelo rosto de Sehun. Desesperadamente querendo mostrar aquilo que Sehun parecia não conseguir enxergar.

Ele quase acreditou, mas dentro da sua cabeça pensamentos acusatórios ainda rondavam e o enchiam de insegurança. Zitao notou o namorado se recompor, mas voltando para o casulo que ele havia se enfurnado nas últimas semanas.

— Não posso te dar o que você quer. – Sehun murmurou ainda com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Zitao.

— E o que eu quero, Sehun?– A voz de Zitao tinha um leve tom de diversão, que fazia Sehun ficar irritado. 

— Sexo! – Sehun gritou, se desvencilhando de Zitao, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar. – Eu vejo como qualquer pessoa nova te interessa mais que eu, o quanto nunca vou ser suficiente pra ninguém, nunca vou ser como esse Chanyeol do seu trabalho, que trepa com uma pessoa diferente por semana.

Sehun continuou acusando Zitao, andando ao redor da pequena sala, completamente fora de si. Zitao permaneceu no mesmo lugar olhando o namorado, ouvindo todas as lamentações que estavam escondidas no coração de Sehun, até que não aguentou mais. Ele realmente não queria soltar a alta gargalhada que saiu pela sua boca, mas as ideias de Sehun pareciam uma grande piada. 

Ele nunca poderia amar alguém como amava Sehun, qualquer coisa diferente disso parecia absurdo para Zitao.

Ele sabia que aquelas questões eram importantes para Sehun, mas a situação parecia tão distópica e o namorado irritado era tão fofo com as sobrancelhas grossas franzidas que foi impossível se manter em silêncio.

A fala de Sehun foi cortada pela risada estranha de Zitao, que segurava a barriga praticamente chorando de tanto rir.

Com a adrenalina baixando em seu corpo, Sehun sentou no sofá, com uma postura ridiculamente perfeita. Zitao se aproximou lentamente. No momento em que se recuperou da crise de risos, pegou a mão de Sehun, que estava fechada em punho, e desfez cada nó até conseguir entrelaçar as mãos. 

Zitao sentou no chão ao pés de Sehun, que nem tentava esconder o bico que fazia. 

— Não sei de onde você tira toda essa criatividade, Chanyeol é só um amigo. Não faz sentido olhar para outras pessoas quando tenho você bem aqui na minha frente – Zitao sorriu e o rosto de Sehun se cobriu de um leve vermelho.

— Você não me beija mais – Sehun reclamou, deixando o olhar vagar por qualquer lugar. 

— Não queria te deixar desconfortável, sempre que chegava perto eu te assustava, achei que você queria espaço – Zitao suspirou, apertando as mãos unidas. – Eu te amo Sehun, muito. Você não é insuficiente, nem pra mim nem pra ninguém. Você é mais do que eu poderia querer. Me desculpa por não ter notado, eu nunca quis magoar você. 

— Mas e o sexo? – A voz de Sehun não passava de um fio. 

— Você viu que vou muito bem com a minha própria mão, obrigado. – Zitao deu um meio sorriso, que deixou Sehun ainda mais constrangido.

— Até quando vai ser suficiente?

— Enquanto eu te amar, o que eu espero que seja pra sempre. – A frase brega fez o coração de Sehun acelerar. – Eu sei que é diferente pra gente, mas enquanto houver amor sempre dá pra resolver.

Sehun assentiu, sentindo um peso saindo dos seus ombros. Ele olhou para Zitao e não conseguiu segurar o pequeno sorriso que brotava, aquele que fazia até seus olhos sorrirem. 

— E meus beijos? – Sehun perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Você sempre pode vir pegar – Zitao falou e prontamente Sehun se aproximou, só para ser impedido no meio do caminho. – Desde que me diga quando se sentir inseguro; eu não posso adivinhar se você não falar comigo. 

Assim que terminou a frase, Zitao sentiu a boca de Sehun na sua. Um beijo cheio de saudade e sentimentos, e Zitao se sentiu um tanto tonto no meio de toda aquela atenção que recebia de Sehun. 

Eles se beijaram até Sehun escorregar no chão, sentando no colo de Zitao. Sehun não conseguia parar, completamente viciado nos lábios do namorado. Nem mesmo a falta de ar foi o suficiente para afastá-los completamente. A mão de Sehun ainda estava presa firmemente na cintura de Zitao enquanto recebia beijos por todo o pescoço. 

Quando as bocas ficaram dormentes demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, os dois se aninharam no sofá, abraçadinhos como só eles podiam. 

— Não tinha uma festa pra irmos? – Sehun perguntou de repente.

— Achei que os planos tinham mudado, mas se está a fim, podemos ir – Zitao deu de ombros, o bem estar de Sehun era mais importante que uma festa do trabalho.

Sehun por outro lado queria enterrar esse assunto de vez, e nada melhor do que encarando de frente!

— Desde que eu te amo tanto quanto você me ama, posso fazer esse sacrifício – Sehun piscou divertido, e Zitao levantou sorrindo bobo. 

E Sehun soube que tudo estava realmente bem. 

_ Sua mão se encaixa na minha _

_ Como se tivesse sido feita só pra mim _

_ Mas coloque isso na cabeça _

_ Era para ser assim _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fanficzinha que tava devendo de presente pra Lia (soft_estou)  
Tinha prometido um plot, mas no fim achei que essa dose de açúcar era exatamente o que ela precisava.  
Então aqui está <3


End file.
